Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel for grinding a workpiece such as a resin substrate and also to a grinding method using the grinding wheel.
Description of the Related Art
Usually, a tough material such as resin and metal is subjected to cutting such as flattening and thinning in a tool cutting apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-173954, for example). The tool cutting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-173954 includes a spindle adapted to be rotated about a vertical axis, a mount fixed to the lower end of the spindle, a wheel base mounted on the lower surface of the mount, and a cutting tool such as a diamond tool and a cemented carbide tool fixed to a part of the lower surface of the wheel base at an outer circumferential portion thereof, wherein the wheel base and the cutting tool constitute a grinding wheel. Accordingly, the cutting tool having an acute cutting edge is rotated about the axis of the spindle to cut the upper surface of a workpiece formed of a tough material held on a chuck table, thereby flattening or thinning the workpiece.